Basic Needs
by Mable
Summary: After a series of recurring dreams involving them both, Six goes to Five one night for answers and need, and unknowing to both it is soon to become something much more than just comforting for a dream. 5x6 Oneshot


**Mable: This was a request from Eastan11. Eastan11; I'm sorry it took so long to get finished and the ending turned out, ah, a little rushed… I'm just not good with ending stories after… Yeah. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Basic Needs**_

_Breathing was uneven as his head flew back into the bedding beneath him. A wonderful feeling was overtaking his center as the bright light seemed to encase both of their insides, meeting and fusing into one in an unescapable bond. Looking through the light Six could see Five looking back at him and almost didn't want to keep going. He wanted to simply stay here in the one eyed one's grasp forever and not have to separate. Yet the buttoned one moved and pleasure resurfaced once again causing Six to cry out in pleasure._

Six didn't know if the sharp gasp came before, during, or after he had awoken. Yet it was the first noise he had heard and kept the startling dream fresh in his mind. It was exactly the same dream that had been haunting for the last few nights. The same repeated vision of Five and him in bed, rolling about and pressing their lights together, lights that resembled souls. This in itself confused Six as he didn't see souls coming out unless it involved the Machine. It was almost a scary thought, but it had been depicted as feeling wonderful in the dream.

The Artist laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket over top of his head. He felt so uncomfortable that he doubted he could sleep. In the depths of his center beneath his closed front he had an odd tingling feeling. It felt as though it needed something, perhaps Five himself, but Six had faced it so many nights in a row that it was more annoying than anything else. It certainly left him feeling empty, though. The loneliness that came after a dream involving an intimate moment with someone else was one that Six could barely stand.

What was even worse was the clear confusion. He knew he liked Five, he liked him a lot, but these sudden dreams were nearly coming between them. Every time he passed Five in the hall for the last few days his mind would go to the dream. Because of this, he felt more awkward than usual, and he couldn't look the one he cared most for in the optic anymore. However, tonight the urge was strong, his curiosity was piqued, and he didn't think he could go back to sleep without something happening. He doubted he could sleep ever again without something giving.

That's when Six suddenly had a strange thought; perhaps Five would know about what the dreams meant. Maybe Five wasn't really doing this odd movement with him, maybe his dream was really just suggesting he went to see Five about it for answers. One of the reasons Six liked Five was because he was so warm and understanding about everything. He didn't think anything or anyone was strange. So the chances of Five being horrified were slim and Six perked greatly as he realized that he actually wanted to ask the Healer. He wanted him to be the one to help him.

Slowly Six pushed his blankets down to his knees and pulled himself out from under the cloth before standing. The room was somewhat cold from the night air and he shivered slightly before shuffling across the floor to the doorway. The ink stained curtain was pushed open by his sharp fingers and he stared down the hallway. Five and Nine's shared room was the next over so he quickly crept over and dipped through the curtain. Both of the Stitchpunks were laying in their beds and, unfortunately, Five's was the farthest from the door.

At least Nine was a heavy sleeper so when Six headed across the floor his footsteps didn't wake the zippered one. As he approached the other Stitchpunk's bed he caught a slight glimpse of him through the darkness. His face was serene and he rested in a deep sleep, one arm draped across the blankets while the other hung down beside the bed. Six felt the tingling in his interior grow just from the mere glimpse of the other Stitchpunk. He felt guilty about what he was going to do and yet still closed the gap to stand beside the bed.

He shook the other's hanging arm in a firm and desperate motion. "Five?" His voice croaked out from its time without use. Six barely spoke and just hearing his own echoing voice box was slightly jarring. Five started to rouse slowly and the Artist was relieved when his optic opened and struggled to adjust to the dark. "Six?" The striped one nodded, "Five, I… I need you." He managed to explain and the Healer became concerned, "Did you have another nightmare?" Six stared downwards, but Five made the assumption that this was the case.

"You can sleep here if you want." He offered as he pulled the blankets down. As tempting as bunking in a warm bed with Five was, Six knew he needed to get some answers first, and clutched his key nervously. "We… I need to talk, I need your help." With this Five looked over to check Nine who was sound asleep before looking back to Six. "Alright. Let's head to your room." His voice was tired, but filled with helpfulness and concern, so Six wasn't feeling too distressed. Especially compared to this growing urge in his front.

By time he got back into his room, hurrying ahead of Five, his fingers was moving past his key and trying to rub along his front. He was halfway to the point of tearing himself open and attacking the metals that made up with skeletal structure. Just to suppress the need for a moment or two. When he heard Five enter behind him he managed to suppress that need and tried to straighten himself somewhat. He slowly turned to face Five and watched as he headed over to the candle in the corner that he quickly lit with a match sitting against the base.

When Five turned to Six the latter began to feel a bit shyer than usual. Six wasn't one to really care what he looked like, but suddenly he was noting his many issues; yarn was matted again, ink stains everywhere, and sleep deprived stare that looked wild and unappealing. Yet Five's face still showed that normal worry. Yet at the same time Five looked just concerned and reassured Six with a smile. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Six nodded slowly and just stood there, sort of fumbling until eventually Five led him to the bed where they sat down.

The one eyed one was obviously still tired and Six was a little unsure how to start the tale of such an awkward event. "Five..." He began, "It's the same. Every night for the last… For the last while it comes. It's starting to make me feel strange and I…" His voice caught and five recognized the hesitance and was sympathetic. He reached out and rested his hand on Six's arm, watching the Artist twitch afterwards and thinking it was from the surprise of contact when it was really from the sudden swell of the tingling.

If Six didn't know better he would swear that he was internally glowing like he was in the dream. "Oh Six…" Five soothing voice and gentle touches were only making the nagging need grow worse and Six ended up admitting, "The dream was about us." Now the one eyed one was confused. What Six was saying was confusing, but he assumed that the nightmare had to be dreadful if it was causing this much discomfort. "About… Us? What is happening to us?" He immediately scolded himself mentally after asking as he realized maybe this wouldn't be the best thing to ask Six, to bring up bad memories.

"I don't know!" Six admitted in desperation, bringing his hands down into his lap and rubbing them on his thighs, "They just keep coming back and it feels- I can't stop the _want_! I just keep wanting _something!_" Looking down, Five noticed how hard the pen tips were digging into his thighs and knew eventually they would slice through. Before they could he took Six's hands into his own, "Calm down, Six, it's just a dream. Let's just slow down a little bit." Six's large hands were shaking in his own, "I don't really understand what you meant. You want something?"

Six nodded slowly and was mutely thankful for Five's patience. "It's hard to say." He admitted, "We do this thing in my dream and… And when I wake up I still feel a need, like I want to do it, and it doesn't go away. Ever. You're the only one who can help. Please Five." While some answers appeared more questions did as well. "I'll try. What were we doing?" A few seconds passed and he waited patiently, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of Six's hands. Finally Six managed to submit enough to get the words out to the other.

"We're in bed and you're above me, and open, and there's a light between us. I don't know what it is, but it feels good, it feels amazing, and then a wake up…. And then I have this need and… Five, I need help, something's wrong with me!" Yet Five stayed quiet and somewhat stared in surprise. He had a feeling that he knew what Six was describing, but it seemed too bizarre that Six would want to do something like that, especially with someone like Five. Perhaps his own lack of a proper self-image only helped this confusion fester more.

Either way, Six could tell that Five knew what was going on. "Five… Is it bad?" The Healer quickly shook his head, "Bad? No, of course not, it's- ah- natural to… To want to be close with someone else." He explained quietly with slightly vague wording, "And that's all this is. You just want to be close, with me, doing, well, doing this." The mismatched optics blinked in clear struggle, "But what is this?" There was no point in stalling any longer and Five pulled his hands back, rubbing them together in a nervous fashion.

"Well, Six, I think you were dreaming of… Of soul bonding… With me for some reason." Six gave a ghost of a smile, "Because I like you?" Five was somewhat unnerved by the innocent tone; Six really didn't have any idea what was going on, and Five only knew because, as Healer, he had been taught about this sort of thing. He had long ago decided not to ask Two how he knew as he didn't think he would be reassured, or surprised really, at the answer. It was too ironic that both Two and One managed to have the same information on soul bonding.

"That could be. I guess you want to know what it is." He asked and the smaller nodded immediately, his hands beginning to rub at his thighs again. This time less out of hysteria and more out of, again, the pulsing and pounding need coursing inside. "Alright, well… Soul bonding is what happens when two Stitchpunks, well, two Stitchpunks like each other very much, they love each other, and decide that they want to- They want to express their love… In a physical way… By opening themselves and, yeah…"

He trailed off and hoped that he had covered enough of Six's questions, but he hadn't. "So that means…" Six started with a moment of pausing afterwards. Already he was told that it was an actual thing that two Stitchpunks did together, already he was told that it was an expression of this, and there was only one question left in his mind. "That I love you?" Five choked a bit on air and stared at Six for a few seconds, but the smaller was completely serious. "I- I don't know. That's sort of up to you." Yet he himself was somewhat wondering about Six's answer.

"I think that I do." Six admitted so quietly that Five had to strain to hear, "I want to soul bond with you." A sharp inhale passed through Five's lips at both comments, "Six-." He started, but Six interrupted, "I'm certain, Five. That's why I came to you, because I knew I needed you, and I still do." The mere desperation in his voice was impossible to ignore and the older was torn on what to do in this situation. There was a part of him that wanted to do this with Six, but there was a bigger part that warned him not to.

"Six, I… I think I love you too, but I don't think we can- We can't rush into this." Six then questioned immediately, "Why not? If you- You love me." He suddenly broke off and repeated. He was suddenly surprised by the admission, having never expected Five to actual return the feelings, and could only hope this wasn't some desperate illusion of some kind concocted by his delusional mind. "You love me. You really love me back…" Five smiled a little, "I do, but rushing-."

At that moment Five's voice was cut off by Six's mouth suddenly locking onto his. For a moment nothing was or could be said and the Healer gave in to the temptation of the striped one's lips upon his own. Sharp fingers now locked to his shoulders while his hands hesitantly went forward before stopping on Six's waist. Gently holding him close and keeping him from slipping out of his grasp. They pressed closer into each other until Five actually felt a key pressing into his buttons and knew that they were getting too close.

He pulled back and tried to speak, but only could pant pitifully as he stared at the striped one. Then, suddenly, he seemed to be pushed forward by absolutely nothing and was pressed back onto Six. Their lips met once again and this time Five's resolve was beginning to slip. He loved Six and while he was unsure if Six was then he played with the idea that perhaps this would be a good thing. His hands explored Six's sides up until the point that Six started to slowly lay back on the bed, soon stretching across the fabric and staring up at the Healer with nothing but admiration.

Five paused, staring down at him, before he felt the invisible tug once again. It confused him quite a bit but as he looked into the other's mismatched optics he noticed exactly how dilated his pupils were. They twitched oddly and the tug returned; it was something that Six was doing pulling him down, but Five wasn't about to judge. He'd ask questions later and instead moved his hands from Six's sides to his front. While Six didn't seem to have an opening he actually did, but it involved tedious unthreading. As his warm hands began to undo him Six twitched underneath.

The warm hands on his front triggered him to shiver underneath. "Five…" He said softly in a pleading tone while trying to arch his back, "Please, Five." Five shushed him, "I-I'm going to help you, Six. Just let me help you and I'll make it better." His words sounded uncomfortable in his own audio receptors, but continued to work until he finally started to pull Six open. Immediately he was met with the radiant green glow of Six's soul. The second he saw it he felt his own soul begin to pulse with its own need. He ignored it and instead reached out to caress at the light.

While he felt nothing as the soul was nearly air, Six felt everything, and his cry was nearly shrill. Suddenly the tug was back, but much harder this time, until Five was pressed firmly against Six. The Artist grabbed at him with sharp fingers and tried to grind against him even though there were buttons and fabric blocking him. Once again Five pulled back and now went for himself. The Artist didn't want to wait any longer and Five was planning to give him more as soon as possible. Finally his fumbling hands were able to get himself open.

He wasn't surprised that his own soul was revealing itself in a bright display. Six stared into it as though he saw more than just a bright glow before looking upwards at Five silently, with pleading optics begging for him to move closer. Five obeyed and they moved together once again. This time their souls met as one and they both plunged into liquid pleasure. Delusional twists of bright colors together and Five's doubts were gone, Six's need sated for a wonder that he didn't think could exist in a world such as their own.

He stared up at Five and felt déjà vu at recognition towards the dream from before. Seeing him through the beautiful light as pleasure grew and he could barely control himself. His hands gripped at the bedding, slicing through the fabric it was made of as his mind flexed. He could hear things shifting in the room, moving about, and yet he worried not as he knew it was himself causing it, causing the world to shift and twitch around him in odd ways. Yet his mind was failing as the light grew.

Five had taken control as Six was losing the ability to do so. The healer pressed down against the striped one and struggled to stay as gentle as possible while battling the need that asked him to press firmer, to get more, he could barely see as his mind was so intoxicated by the growing pleasure budding inside of him. It was almost there, almost hitting its peak, and he knew Six too was crumbling quickly. Their weary bodies didn't have the strength to hold off for too long and they accepted when they hit the ends with open arms.

The spike in pleasure whited everything out briefly and Five's voice caught while Six nearly shrieked, the former hoped the others would pass it off as a nightmare. Nobody came rushing in though and his arms gave out as he virtually collapsed onto Six. Six managed to perk up quicker afterwards and slid his arms around Five's neck, holding him against him warmly and occasionally petting over his patch in a loving manner. It wasn't as ecstasy filled as the bonding, but it was unexplainably perfect feeling to Five, and he felt no need to move away as he slipped his arms around Six once again.

The screaming, Five being in bed with Six, all of Six's objects being thrown around the room; all of the questions could wait for tomorrow. For now Six's pleasure need was gone, the need was filled by Five, and yet he couldn't let him go. He doubted that he ever would and had a feeling that Five would do the same. That was their need now and it was a need they would give into.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: This may be the first time I've written 5x6 in, hmm, quite a while. I feel pretty rusty. ^-^ I should probably start writing more of it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
